Content-sharing platforms and their corresponding websites and mobile applications (“apps”) enable user devices to share and play streaming content, such as streaming music and video. Streaming content may require a large amount of bandwidth and some connections may not provide the bandwidth necessary to stream content. Content-sharing platforms may enable the user to download or offline the streaming content while using a higher bandwidth connection and enable the user to subsequently play the streaming content when the user device is disconnected or using a low bandwidth connection.